


Coffea charrieriana

by tetralibria



Series: McKirk AU [2]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Criminals, Other
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-31 13:25:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12133467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tetralibria/pseuds/tetralibria
Summary: — А ты знаешь, что большинство убийств не раскрывают? А я знаю. И то, что очень часто сажают не тех? – Продолжает Кирк последние пять минут, едва они отъехали от леса и устремились по ближайшему шоссе, потому что у парня не оказалось машины.— Господи, ты вообще затыкаешься когда-нибудь? — Не выдерживая, взрывается Леонард, сжимая челюсть так крепко, что ему самому слышен скрип зубов.





	Coffea charrieriana

— А ты знаешь, что большинство убийств не раскрывают? А я знаю. И то, что очень часто сажают не тех? – Продолжает Кирк последние пять минут, едва они отъехали от леса и устремились по ближайшему шоссе, потому что у парня не оказалось машины.  
— Господи, ты вообще затыкаешься когда-нибудь? — Не выдерживая, взрывается Леонард, сжимая челюсть так крепко, что ему самому слышен скрип зубов.  
— Бывает такое, — задорно отзывается парень, переводя взгляд с мелькающих уличных фонарей на брюнета, и слегка поворачивает голову, чтобы быть на уровне лобового стекла и в обзоре водителя. — А ты всегда такой дёрганый?  
— Только когда меня дёргают, — огрызается в ответ Леонард.  
— Э-э-й, ну слушай, я успокоюсь, — заметно сбавляет громкость Кирк, присаживаясь обратно на сидение и поворачиваясь к МакКою боком.  
— Ремень, — на автомате поправляет доктор, чей приказ Кирк исполняет безмолвно.  
— Расскажи о себе, — подпирая подбородок ладонью, продолжает Кирк. — Мне интересно знать, где ты работаешь, живёшь, что тебе нравится… Мы, всё-таки, теперь братья по оружию.  
— Партнёры по преступлению, — более спокойно поправляет его МакКой, не отрывая взгляда от дороги, но и не отвлекаясь от наблюдения за парнем, который становится всё более дёрганым от недостатка дозы.  
— Вот, точно! — Подскакивает от возбуждения Кирк, шумно ударяясь о крышу автомобиля. — Твою мать…  
  
      МакКой бросает на парня быстрый взгляд, отмечая, что тот в порядке, и возвращается к перестроению в другую полосу.  
  
— Ты меня понимаешь! — Натужно смеётся парень, потирая свой затылок. — Так вот, Лео…  
— Леонард, — резко поправляет его МакКой, останавливаясь у закусочной, — а теперь — проваливай, — кивает он в сторону забегаловки.  
— Э, подожди, я думал, мы вместе кофе попьём? — Растерянно смотрит на брюнета Кирк, скользя взглядом по его недовольному лицу. — Пожалуйста!  
— Твою мать, — закатывает глаза МакКой, отстёгивая ремень безопасности. — После этого ты от меня отстанешь?  
— Но проблемо, амиго, — с акцентом кривляется Джим, освобождаясь от ремня и буквально вываливаясь задницей вперёд из авто, пока Леонард выходит из него с долей невиданной доселе Кирку грацией, которая завораживает его до такой степени, что дыхание на секунду спирает, а время вокруг замедляет свой ход. Он наблюдает за тем, как Лео медленно подходит к нему, в очередной раз закатывает глаза, выдыхая, и протягивает свою ладонь, помогая встать.  
  
      Кирк подскакивает, в сантиметрах проскальзывая мимо лица МакКоя, за что тот вновь на него ругается, быстро вытирает свои штаны, и направляется к закусочной бодрым шагом, каким не может похвастаться Лео.  
  
— Кофе без кофеина, — заказывает Леонард, едва к их столику подходит официантка, — и омлет.  
— Мне блинчики и эспрессо. Или американо, — быстро исправляется Джим, — в общем, нормальный кофе, но чтобы был в большой кружке, — загадочно улыбается блондинке он, подмигивая, на что та хихикает, а Леонард удивлённо поднимает бровь от такой наглости.  
— Вау, серьёзно?   
— А что? — Отвлекается от пятой точки официантки Кирк, переводя взгляд на МакКоя, — Я не привередливый. Но скажи-ка, — серьёзно спрашивает он, опираясь о стол локтями, — так кем ты всё-таки работаешь?  
— О, господи…. — Снова выдыхает брюнет, закатывая глаза к потолку. _Ну_ _привязался же, как банный лист!_ — Я доктор.   
— Доктор Кто?  
— Просто доктор, — устало смотрит на Кирка Лео, кивая официантке и принимаясь за ранний завтрак.  
— Оно и заметно… — Протягивает Кирк, посёрбывая кофе и дожидаясь блинцов. — Как ты того парня уделал… Я предполагал, что ты знаешь анатомию.  
— А ты — Шерлок, я посмотрю? — Снисходительно выдыхает МакКой, отрываясь от омлета, чтобы промочить горло. — Сам-то чем занимаешься?  
— Во-о-от! — Восклицает парень, привлекая к себе внимание редких посетителей в столь уже ранний час. — Ты начинаешь интересоваться моей жизнью! Это твой первый шаг к нашему становлению киллер-парочкой, — хихикает он.  
— Ш-ш-ш! — Шипит МакКой, закашлявшись от неожиданного вскрика парня. — Ты ещё громче быть не можешь?  
— Да я всегда голосистый, — загадочно протягивает Кирк, подмигивая брюнету. — Даже в постели.  
— Ну и свалился же ты на мою голову…. — Выдыхает МакКой, проводя ладонью по лицу и устало выдыхая. — Ещё что сморозишь?  
— Ну-у-у… — Задумывается парень, медленно проводя кончиком пальца по своей нижней губе, не отводя взгляда от глаз Лео, — Я не против отсосать у тебя бесплатно.


End file.
